Entrapment – A Handmaid’s Tale
by Amanda9
Summary: COMPLETED There’s a new girl in Smallville, working in the Luthor Castle. But just like everything else in Smallville, nothing is ever just that simple.
1. The Welcoming

****

Title: **_Entrapment – A Handmaid's Tale _**

By: Amanda

****

Feedback: sweety167@yahoo.ca

****

Rating: R – at least it will be

****

Spoilers: up to and including "Dichotic"

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Smallville/superman related. 

****

Summary: There's a new girl in Smallville, working in the Luthor Castle. But just like everything else is Smallville, nothing is ever just that simple. 

****

Chapter Completed: November 28, 2002

She paid the small taxicab, throwing the bag over her shoulder and turned to look at the vast estate. Her face was blank, but her eyes held an odd look. Usually when people get their first glimpse of Luthor Castle they are full of awe and even jealousy. But not her. The look in her eyes was something completely different: Entrapment. 

Lex strided over from his car, noticing the new figure on his lawn, "Can I help you, miss?" 

"I'm looking for Mr. Luthor," she replied, slowly taking her eyes off her prison to have them fall on her questioner. 

He pulled off his sunglasses for a better look. Sure enough, she was pretty. He made a mental note of that. Wavy blonde hair framing clouded blue eyes. She definitely wasn't from here. The very way she wore her clothes and carried herself spoke of Metropolis. Not to mention the attitude. With his smirk, Lex inquired, "Which one?"

"Lionel," a slight disappointment did hit him as she spoke his father's name. 

He nodded, starting to lead her to the house, "What possible business could you have with my father?" he ment the comment as a compliment, but got no response, "I didn't catch your name…" he held the door for her. 

"Anna Clarkson," she replied in the same emotionless, numbed tone as previously. It was almost lockdown. 

"Dad?" Lex opened the large doors to the office Lionel had taken over to find him standing at the window. Even if he couldn't look out over and see his vast property he would maintain that air of power and dominance by standing over it. 

"Didn't know you were expecting a visitor," Lex continued, motioning for Anna to enter as well. 

"This is still my house Lex, I didn't know I had to clear them through you," he turned toward them using the desk as a guide, but careful not to seem dependent. 

The younger Luthor fumed silently over his father's condescending tone and manner. Not bothering to reply, he nodded politely to Anne before leaving the room. Closing the door behind him.

"Mr. Luthor?" Anna took careful steps farther in, closer to where the remaining man was still standing, closer to her captor. 

"Anna Clarkson," Lionel smiled and nodded at the correctness of his assumption, he knew it was her. He reached out to determine her position, his hand probing out in the direction of her voice. 

She stepped closer to him, his reach, his touch. Almost feeling pity for the sudden blindness.

Lionel reached out to touch her cheek, caressing her like appreciating a new possession, "Call me Lionel," he told her, standing fairly close to her, "much more personal."

She felt sick. Any and all pity was gone with that one touch, the tone of his words. She fought her desire to run, reminding herself of why she was there. Why she had to stay.

"We'll be spending a lot of time together," his lips twisted into smile as he stepped away; temporarily releasing her of the uncomfortable intensity. Carefully he walked out of the room, "I do hope your father is well," he took the jab, giving her the reminder. 

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Tights!" Clark scrunched his face up in disgust as he sat himself at the table, "Parading around in tights?!"

"That's how they performed Shakespeare Clark," Lana added a-matter-of-factly as she placed another round of coffee on the table for the Talon study group.

"You'd never catch me in a pair of tights," he gave a firm nod. 

"That's an interesting declaration there Clark," Lex quipped as he passed the table, sipping a latte. 

The group – Chloe, Pete, Lana and even Clark laughed. 

"We're studying for a Shakespeare test," Chloe explained, wanting to save Clark the embarrassment. 

Lex nodded, "_I have no spur/To prick the sides of my intent, but only/Vaulting ambition, which o'erleaps itself/And falls on the other_," and taking another sip. 

"Macbeth," Lana beamed with pride at her ability to identify the quote. But her display of over-achieving intelligence went unnoticed. Pete and Clark's gaze was locked on the front counter, as was the attention of everyone else thanks to Pete's enthusiastic nudging of Clark. 

Pete whistled in appreciation of the blonde girl ordering coffee. Taking his time scanning up her body

Lex smiled and chuckled to himself, "That's my father's new personal _handmaid_," he to taking the moment to appreciate the view. 

Chloe cocked her head to the side, "I donno, she has the whole slave-girl vibe to her." Her comment was on the mass amount of packages and bundles she was lugging, while trying to take a coffee break for herself. None of the boys really heard her. Their attention, as usual, wasn't on Chloe.

"Anna," Lex reached for the girl's arm as she passed by, only to have her jerk back in a defensive jump. 

"High strung too," Chloe muttered under her breath to her coffee cup. 

"Sorry, I...ah didn't see you," Anna was out of sorts, she wasn't used to this small town-ness or her new role. 

"She's from Metropolis," the comment seemed to explain her reaction to everyone. Lex now turned to her, "Being new to Smallville, I thought I would introduce you around. And these are the central characters in this little play," he carefully edged her closer to the table, "Chloe Sullivan, Lana Lang, Clark Kent and Pete Ross." 

She received nods and smiles from around the table, giving them in return. 

"So, you work for Mr. Luthor?" Lana chimed in.

The new member nodded, uneasy about how long she had been their topic of discussion. 

"Why?" Chloe stepped in. Chalk it up to her investigative nature, "If you don't mind me asking," adding a sweet smile. 

Anna had a small amount of panic, never anticipating anyone would ask. And why should they? It was none of their business. 

"College," she replied quickly, figuring she had taken far to long in answering. But there was no way she would answer with the truth, even Lionel didn't know it all, "Saving for college." The truth made her feel worthless, cheap. And all it was was a job.

"Oh, which one?" Lex raised an inquisitive eyebrow _bone_. 

She was very uncomfortable with their curiosity into her. And the real reason began to gnaw at her, breaking her down. "I haven't decided yet," she replied in a quiet, low voice. It felt like they were belittling her, without knowing why. If they only knew…

"Ah, why don't you join us?" Clark began to offer her a chair, giving that classic Clark Kent smile. 

In an involuntary reaction, she smiled back guessing there could be something positive about small-town-ness. Only if you could get away from the inquisition. 

"I'd love to," her mind drifted and her smile dropped, "but I really ought to get back to Lionel." She nodded to excuse herself from everyone before heading out the door.

"How many servants call their employers by their first names?" Chloe put the question on the table before Pete and Clark began deciphering Anna's smile at Clark. 

Lex was still staring off in the direction she had left, "Few," he replied to no one really. Thought and questions of his own forming. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N There is definitely more to come….. just wait! Hehe It'll also get better…


	2. Power Play

****

Title: _Power Play_

Chapter Finished: December 12, 2002

****

"Lionel?" Anna poked her head through the massive doors into her Lord's bedroom, giving a series of short, sharp knocks. 

The entire room seems over sized and posh. Even to her, and it was not like she had it all that bad at home. She had been comfortable in her life, her previous life as it now seemed. 

He sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his hand over his face, awakening his senses. At least the ones that worked, the ones that had not quit on him. He hated feeling the least bit inadequate.

"Anna," he beckoned her in with a wave of his hand. 

"Good morning," she tired to sound as normal as possible, but every scene that she had lived here seemed so unnatural, unnerving, uncomfortable. She carried in the morning tray of coffee and toast, placing it on the side table, "What's on the roster for today?" She always made it a point to sound cheerful. 

"Business," he replied dryly, reaching rhythmically for the coffee cup. 

She continued with the routine, walking over to the extended wardrobe. Opening the doors, flipping through the contents she always had a flash of the _Emperor's New Clothes,_ "Which suit today?" 

Lionel had brought himself up off the bed to stand behind her, "Let's not make this such a formal engagement," he leaned closer to her, smelling her hair. 

She stiffened. This was different. She must have misinterpreted *that*. She turned to face him, "Armani?" she offered. 

"Strawberry?" he returned after a moment's reflection. 

"Wha…what?"

"Your hair," he continued, "It's scented," he inhaled again, "strawberry."

Anna nodded slowly, then remembering he could not see her response replied in a drawn out, "yyeess."

He reached for her face again like before, caressing her. Lightly he traced out her face, trailing his fingers down her cheek and across her lips. But his hand did not stop at her chin or neck, he continued down toward her breasts.

"Mr. Luthor!" she pushed him away. 

He grabbed hold of her wrist, she went stiff, "Lionel," he repeated more like an order. He pulled her closer with one tug on her arm. Any images Anna had of him being diminished were erased. 

"You know why you're here," Lionel's words came out in a hiss. 

She tired to pull back, meeting his strong resistance, "To pay…to pay back my father's debt," she was defensive but shaken. 

He tightened the space between them, speaking in a husked whisper, "Any. Way. I. See. Fit."

She shuttered. Her heart raced under her chest. Not in excitement, but the fear of powerlessness as he closed the space between them. His lips assaulting hers. 

Anna had gone completely ridged, not even moving to breath. Not daring to. 

Lionel pulled away, a feeling of being jilted by her lack of response, but determined to exorcise his disdain. He stepped way, dismissing her and the scene, "The dark Gucci," he replied to the pervious question, going back to the waiting coffee, "Go get yourself ready for the day."

Her head throbbed as tears welled in her eyes. She felt dizzy and sick and worthless. "Yes," her voice was as shaken as she felt, cracking as it left her mouth. She followed the instructions, taking out the suit and its accessories and laying them out for him before leaving the room. She fought back the unbelievable need to sob out as she staggered out into the hall. She had had men make advances for trade before, but never one that she could not say no to. She always had the ability to defend herself, but not now. Not with Luthor. She pressed her forehead against the wall, letting the cold stone soothe the burn of her skin and the sting in her eyes of humiliation. 

"Anna?" Lex had been on his way to his father's room, "Are you alright?" He put his hand on her back.

She jumped back, wiping her eyes and speaking in a haggard breath replied, "fine."

His brow knotted, he didn't buy it.

"Good morning Lex," she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and forced a smile before continuing her path to her quarters. 

Lex watched her. He had seen his father reduce many people to tears before, usually with a raised voice or corporate action, or even by completely ignoring them, but there was something different with this. With her. It raised his curiosity. 

"Morning dad," he stepped into the room, not bothering to knock.

"Lex," Lionel replied indifferently, finishing the buttons on his shirt.

The younger Luthor circled the room, stealing a piece of toast off the tray and settling on the edge of the bed.

"I'm assuming you are here for more then exchanging morning pleasantries," he picked up the matching tie.

"So much for the father-son bonding," Lex brushed the crumbs from his hands. He watched his father attempt to tie his tie, "But actually I do have a question," he rose and began assisting. 

Lionel thought about swatting away his aide, but was intrigued to see what had spiked his son's curiosity. He raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't Anna be helping with this?" Lex finished the knot.

"I doubt that was your inquiry," he felt the tie assuring it was centred properly. 

" Tuché," Lex began walking around the room, "Why her?" he shot out, "Why hire her?"

"I'm sure you've raised this question to Miss Clarkson herself."

He nodded, "Said she is saving for college," he carelessly flipped though a book.

Lionel's mouth twisted upward, forming an evil grin, "and that didn't satisfy you?"

"You always taught me to never accept the first offer dad," Lex turned now to face his father, even if he could not see the gesture, "So, why not hire someone more qualified?"

"I'm blind son, not dead," he slipped into his suit jacket.

Lex was taken aback by his father's cryptic reply. But in truth, nothing Lionel ever said was to be taken at face value, there was always something else hidden in it. 

"If you're finished here, I have some business to attend to," he took up his cane, "I think I'll take Anna with me…for company. Those long drives to Metropolis are lonely." He put on his son glasses and began down the hall. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I am working on this…although it seems to be going a bit slow for some reason. I think I just have too many ideas….*shrug* Please let me know what you think. 


	3. Here From There

****

Title: _Here From There_

Chapter Completed: December 22, 2002

****

Anna leaned her head against the headrest, staring out the window. Through the tinted glass the golden fields were a dingy grey as the limousine drove past, but she did not care. She was not focussing on the scenery, her mind was drifting. Drifting back to when this all started for her. It was a couple of months ago when she walked into her father's office. 

"Daddy," she walked in, "Are you ready for lunch?" She stopped short noticing the pale look on his face, his hand still on the receiver, "What's wrong?" she rushed around to his side of the desk. 

"N…nothing," he relied, clearing his throat as he sat back on his chair. 

She knelt down to make eye contact, "Don't lie to me," she held his hand, "What was the call?" She prepared herself for the worst. The worst news had always come to her here, in this office. 

He patted her hand, giving that patented fatherly smile, "Don't worry yourself about it."

Getting the daughter glare in return.

Sighing he continued, "That was Mr. Luthor. It seems my name had come up, it's time I repaid him," he began wringing his hands, his eyes glazed over in worry. 

"But…we don't have that kind of money," she sat back on her heels. She knew all about the five million her father had _Borrowed_ from LuthorCorp when he was employed there, and for what cause. But if only that were it a simple matter of monetary repayment. 

Her father actually snorted out a laugh at that, "He doesn't want the money."

Her face lit up with a gleam of hope, she rose to her feet, relaxing now and waiting for him to continue. 

"Seems that he needs a personal assistant, after his accident," there was no need to go into detail as to what accident, all of Metropolis knew about the tycoons sudden blindness. But her father trailed off catching a smile on his daughter's face, "Oh no! Get that idea out of your head."

She laughed now, "Oh come on dad. It'll be easy. Just help him around, make appointments, run errands," She shrugged. There was a glimmer in her eyes. Then she knew it as an opportunity to help. How hard cough it be? The man had been blinded. And she could finally make it up to her father but repaying his only debt. But now she saw it as naiveté. 

Her father was firm with his objections. Luthor was still the same man he had always been. The family had made the mistake before of trusting him. He was uncomfortable, to say the least, with his only daughter being at the mercy of a man like that. But she wouldn't have it, she wouldn't listen. She had made up her mind, she was doing to do this. But now oh how she wished that her father had succeeded, especially feeling Lionel's hand on her knee. The possessive spread of his fingers across her thigh. 

They had pulled up to a farmhouse. In all honesty Anna hadn't noticed, she was lost in memory, lost in avoidance, just plain lost. And of course have would have no idea where they had stopped anyway, even if she had been paying attention. 

Lionel squeezed her knee to gain her attention, "Go tell Martha Kent I'm here." He released her, her signal to go.

Slowly she did as told, climbing out of the back of the limousine. She squinted at the bright sun, the tinting was really deceiving, and looked around at the small farm and matching house. She had no clue where she was, feeling completely out of place but at the same time oddly safe. The whole town had that out of place but safe feel to it. She walked up to the homey door, making an unsure knock on it, it was just so quiet and peaceful here. The name rolled around her head. Kent. She was almost sure she had heard it before. 

A moment in thought and the door opened, without question revealing the slightly familiar smiling face. 

"Anna," Clark beamed. Being the newest edition to Smallville he remembered her. It also helped that she was cute. 

It took a little thought before Anna replied, "Clark." She remembered now, one of the teens that Lex had shown her to at that coffee house, and gave a smile.

HE stood there smiling and staring at her until Jonathan Kent walked by the door. 

"Who is it son?" he questioned, then noticing the young woman at the door added, "Aren't you going to invite your new friend in?"

Clark stepped to the side, voicelessly asking her in, "Dad this is Anna Clarkson," the wide smile still on his face.

"Jonathan Kent," he wiped his hands on a rag before offering one to her to shake. 

Anna accepted the handshake with a "Nice to meet you Mr. Kent." While shaking his hand she searched his eyes, it had become habit in the last few years especially when dealing with older men, she found something that surprised and made her smile; actual kindness and welcoming without a trace of wanting anything. 

"I'm actually here for Martha Kent. Mr. Luthor is here," she motioned toward the car outside. 

The mere mention of the name made Jonathan's eyes cloud and a grumble to escape from her mouth. Seems that the Luthors were not a popular group anywhere. 

"Anna's his new assistant," Clark rolled forward on the balls of his feet, then back on his heels. 

"I'll go tell Martha to hurry," he nodded, giving a knowing look to Clark, "Why don't you offer out guest something," as he went in search of his wife. 

Again Clark smiled and stared at her, rocking on his feet and his hands shoved in his pockets. His eyes glistening, and his manner much like a boy with a school yard crush. 

"So," Anna made an attempt to fill the silence that had settled. Sure she could have enjoyed the starring contest and clumsy flirting flirting with the farm-boy in regular circumstances. But even though he was blind, she could feel Linoel's eyes burrowing into her back – making her even more uneasy. 

"So?" Clark mirrored, "So, can I get you anything?" his voice and eyes all hopeful. 

She looked back at the waiting car, "no thanks," she smiled politely. 

"Okay," Martha Kent came bustling into the front hall, making sure she had everything in order. IT could suggest a chicken with its head cut off, only slightly more calculating. "Hi," she stopped in front of Anna, "Martha Kent," she smiled. 

"Anna Clarkson," she introduced herself with a polite smile and nod, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Kent."

Martha laughed, "Oh please call me Martha," giving the girl a friendly pat on the arm, "I mean we'll be working together and seeing each other so often now. No reason to be so formal then," she too had the bright, warm, friendly smile.

Anan imagined that this would be what her mother would be like now. She smiled and agreed. 

"Alright then," Martha seemed to share a moment with the young woman before turning to her husband. "I'll try to be home for dinner," she planted a soft kiss. 

Jonathan nodded, cold to his wife's choice in employer. 

She continued the routine, "Have a good day at school," kissing her son on the forehead.

Clark scrunched away in embarrassment, wanting to stay cool in front of Anna, "okay mom."

Martha smiled, shaking her head and whispering, "Boys" to Anna making her giggled. IT was amazing how only a few minutes here, in a happy little home, could make her feel so normal like everything was perfect and she fit in.

"Well, we'd better get going," with that one statement Martha had shattered the illusion and brought everything down again. Internally Anna was on a never-ending roller coaster, constant ups and downs. There was no way that she would be able to go back to her normal after her time here. 

Martha gave another wave of goodbyes before starting out to the car.

"It was nice meeting you," Anna smiled at Jonathan, "and seeing you again Clark," she smiled and nodded in a way that made him blush as she left. 

"Bye. Maybe I'll see you around," Clark rushed to the door to watch her leave.

Jonathan laughed to himself at his son while sipping his morning coffee. He turned toward the wall clock, "Better get a move on son, you don't wanna be late -," he turned to where his son was but now was just an open door, "for school," he finished to himself, shaking his head and closing the door. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Apologies for this chapter taking so long…but my friend just had her baby and that took up a lot of time. Which of course I was happy to lose! Congratulations to her! 


	4. Freedom of Information

****

Title: _Freedom of Information_

Chapter Complete: December 27, 2002

"Remember that lovely creature Anna?" Pete over emphasised with his eyebrows. 

Chloe sighed; pushing a piece of what she hoped was chicken around her plate with the fork. Like she had not heard enough about her.

Clark just gave an over zealous smile and knowing nod. 

"Well," Pete stated with enthusiasm, "I had the greatest dream last night, with her in the starring role. And trust me this was no PG13 teen drama. We're talking triple X here," he raised his eyebrows again.

Chloe openly groaned at this, not wanting to hear another word about it. She knew there were perks to having guys as best friends…but at that moment she could not think of them. Come to think of it, she did not think of a time when there ever was any. 

"I can top that," Clark almost burst with his smile. 

"Then spill it Kent," Pete was intrigued by what news his friend had that could top the steamy mental love scene he had the night before. 

"Anna was at MY house THIS morning," Chloe swore Clark was going to split at the seams with his news. His eyebrows bounding up and down on his face. One would think that Lana had just confessed undying love or something, she scoffed. 

"Kent, you dawg," Pete laughed, "And you didn't tell me this right away? And I thought we were friends man," he faked hurt making Clark laugh and even Chloe cracked a smile. 

"Now come on Clark," Pete continued, gesturing with his hands for more information, "Tell us all about how she couldn't get enough of ya."

"Argh!" Chloe groaned again. She had had enough, "Give it up you guys! She's like three years older too old for you and there's absolutely no reason to keep going on about her!" She snapped and blushed for it. She didn't like displaying how much of it got to her, how girlie-girl she really was. She was strong and independent – but that does not mean guys could ignore her. Would it kill them to give her a little attention?

But as usual Pete and Clark were not paying attention, they just continued. 

"Actually, she was there with Mr. Luthor to pick up my mom," Clark smirked a little shyly and shrugged.

Pete nodded along with less enthusiasm, "But _how_ was she?"

"She remembered my name," the super-boy added with the slight edge of pride. 

Chloe rolled her eyes again. This little crush they had on her was too much. She turned away, giving the campus a once over from their table. There had to be something more interesting around here then a conversation about teenaged hormones. Even running into Lana would be better then this.

"Hey Clark," she interrupted the pair, "Lex is over there," she pointed over her shoulder. 

"Hey Lex," Clark smiled as the man in question approached their table. 

He simply gave a little smile and nod greeting to the teen trio. 

"Um," the teen wonder had a confused look on his face as he looked up, "It's not like it's not good to see you Lex, but why are you here?" he remembered where they were and the fact that it was the middle of a week day. There usually isn't any reason to find Lex Luthor at Smallville High at noon, unless it has something to do with someone. Desiree came to mind. 

"Actually, I came to speak to Miss Sullivan," the young millionaire turned to the young reporter. 

Chloe almost choked on her cola. Why did Lex come here for her? She slowly turned to look up at him; the only clue she could get from him was a raised eyebrow from behind his sunglasses. 

"Alright," she got up, pushing her lunch tray away and collecting her school bag, "what can I do for you?"

"Could we talk at the Torch?" he started off in the direction of the school doors.

She nodded and gave the wave off to the boys, "See ya," and took off after Lex. 

"Hey Chloe," Pete waited until she was almost caught up to him before calling out, "Don't bother, he's gotta be at least three years too old for you."

She shot back a glare of death that promised to punish him later as her cheeks involuntarily went pink. She giggled nervously turning back to Lex, "I don't know what you want but it has to be better then what those two have been going on about," she rolled her eyes again, "Can you imagine almost an hour talking about –"

"—Anna Clarkson," he interrupted, taking off his sunglasses since they were now inside. 

Chloe's jaw dropped slightly and she stopped short, "Excuse me?"

Lex stopped to face her, "I want you to look into her for me."

Of course! Chloe thought, he wasn't there for her, no one ever was. Stupid of her to have the slightest hope that he was. But at least this one was blonde too, instead of the tragic brunette. She flashed her winning smile, "Don't you have like a team of investigators waiting for your beckoning call for this?" she unlocked the Torch's office door, recharging her power. This was her turf. 

He smiled in return, "Just thought I'd give you a chance to sharpen your keen investigative skills Miss Sullivan," he circled around the computer. 

She just looked up at him with an unsatisfied eyebrow. 

He chuckled, "Alright. You're also the most inexpensive. Free that is."

The young reporter teased, "Front page news. Lex Luthor Millionaire Playboy and Cheapskate."

"Just promise to keep that part secret," he leaned against the opposite desk, idly flipping through a stack of papers. 

"Freedom of the press Mr. Luthor…no promises," she smiled at him before beginning to attack the keys to her computer. But to be honest with herself, she had already done a little digging on the mystery that is Anna Clarkson. One could call it curiosity…or even a little jealousy, but Chloe would call it journalistic intuition. She went though the usual channels, but deleted the history, cookies and everything else…call her paranoid but she wasn't going to have someone hack into her hard drive and steal her information. Or have proof that she was curious. She was all too aware of the X-Files connection to her life. 

"Well," Chloe announced, "There's not a lot on her. Seems pretty clean. Far from perfect, but still clean," she leaned back in her chair as Lex leaned in beside her, reading the screen. "Middle name Alyssa. Born December 18th, 1981. That makes her a Sagittarius," She laughed a little, "Straight B student. No serious problems at her private school – until she left in the middle of her last semester," this part proved interesting to Chloe, "Only reason listed is 'illness', but she never returned." She leaned forward, coming cheek to cheek with Lex. Again she blushed a little as she brought up another page, "Says her father's a doctor, private practice in Metropolis. Well, up to last month anyway, when she came here. He also used to work for LuthorCorp." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, no response from the information or her girlie slip. 

"hum," Lex stared at the name of his family company on the screen.

"Doesn't say why he left," Chloe turned to face him, "But it was around the same time our girl got _ill_." She tapped the screen. 

He nodded, "thanks," standing upright, but lost in thought, "I'll look into that," he started to leave. 

"Lex, remember to share the info," she called after him, getting only a brush-off nod. She sighed, slumping down in her chair. What she wouldn't give for some real male attention – even meteor induced. And caffeine. She perked up, there was definitely one she could have, and rolled her chair off to the coffee machine. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	5. Assert Yourself

****

Title: **_Assert Yourself_**

Chapter Completed: December 30, 2002

Warning! This is when the story becomes R rated! 

Lionel grumbled to himself. A whole day in Metropolis wasted. He had become what every Luthor hated; weak and dependant. His son's company had surpassed his own. He was losing power. It hadn't been enough to be weakened by the loss of his sight, but now Lex had to be doing well, without him. The world could not be worse to him. He needed a way to assert himself again. Especially to himself. And fast. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought. Listening to Anna as she poured his brandy. She moved almost silently, just the clinking of glass. Then the answer came to him as her feet shuffled over to him. 

"Lionel," Anna stood in front of him, passing the glass to his waiting hand. 

"Wait," he said before she released the glass. He pushed himself up from the chair. Ritualistically feeling her face out, then wrapping his hand around the back of her neck. A firm enough grasp to show who had the power and to pull her in. Again he pressed his lips to hers, with more force then the time before. He had something to prove now.

They both released the glass, sending it crashing to the floor. Lionel's now free hand clasped onto Anna's arm. She used hers to push back for air. 

"Now," he said once he allowed her the breath, but not releasing her arm, the grasp. 

"Wha…what?" she choked out through her tearing eyes, pretending not to understand what he ment. Not wanting to. 

His lips curved in a way that made her shutter. Leaning in closer to her, inches away he continued, "Time. To repay. Me." He began caressing her arm. 

She swallowed hard, a method of preparation, and squeezing her eyes shut to surpress the sob rising in her. 

Tentatively Lionel began feeling the young woman out, using his hands to see her. Mentally damning his weakness for taking away this pleasure from him. And damning the accident. And damning Lex for not letting him die. All making him feel inadequate and frustrated. He was going to assert himself and use her to do it. Now.

"Unbutton your shirt," he ordered.

She obeyed, with shaking hands. She knew she had to. There was not room for her to object. 

Again he used his hands as eyes. Mentally visualising the curves and lace he was feeling – desperate to actually see it. Like the women he had had before. The passion and lust they had shown him before. He pulled her in again by the hips, rougher this time, forcing the kiss on her. Determined to have her respond. To have her react. To have her force back. To have her.

Nothing. To him there was no response. No movement. 

But tears were spilling out of her eyes. 

He manoeuvred them back. Bumping into furniture which only frustrated him farther. Damn this inferiority. He forced her back, against the desk. Now he fumbled with balance. Lifting her skirt, spreading her legs and positioning himself, without making a slip. He settled between her. His hands started creeping up her thighs, reaching for and to remove her panties. His fingers gripping the elastic…

She took her mind away. Dragging it, pulling it to any other place then this, then the movement with her body, the feeling of his body now on hers, moving to be in her. She just wanted to scream, to push him away, to deny him. But all she could do was let the tears fall, silently sobbing. And all she could think of was why she was there, why she had to be there. Her father. He had sacrificed so much for her, became indebted so much because of her. This was a sacrifice she could and was going to make for him. She owed him, and knew it. She didn't blame him, couldn't blame him, wouldn't blame him. Even as she heard Lionel's grunts in her ears. His breath covering her as his beard scratched her exposed skin. And the fact that she knew ultimately he would be spilling himself inside her. With all this and the bile rising in her throat, she would never blame her father. The blame would always lay with the one person who ultimately caused all this…her. 

"Say. My. Name." He ordered in a haggard breath, as he slammed her back harder into the desk.

"Li…L…lionel," she had to work herself up to it. Altering her voice to control the emotional rage inside her. Pain on so many levels. 

"Louder," he ordered more like a sneer, picking up momentum and force. 

Her fingernails gripped the top of the desk, trying to gain a footing, "Lionel." She did as told. 

The obedience was enough for him. One last thrust and he had sent himself over, crashing her harder into the desk in the process. He achieved what he wanted. He proved to himself that he could still hold power, have power, take power. Make people bend to his will. Having them reciprocate was nothing…at least he could tell himself that. Even make himself believe it. 

He shook his head. Slowly and carefully he pulled himself upright, not bothering to take long to rest. Rest was for the weak, and he just proved that he wasn't.

As he got up and pulled out, Anna slid to the floor. She landed in a heap, like a rag doll a child was finished with and had discarded. 

He redressed himself, feeling the room for his cane. "Clean up the mess," was the only thing he said to her before leaving her there in that room. His cane clicked away down the hall.

She fell the rest of the to the floor, curling herself up into a ball and cried. One way or another, this could destroy her. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I'm not one to praise herself at all….but I think this chapter turned out rather well if I do say so myself! If you agree…or don't, Please Give me some feedback. I really appreciate the reviews I have been getting. Thanks! 


	6. Dinner and a Whole Other Dance

****

Title: _Dinner and a Whole Other Dance_

Chapter Completed: January 5, 2003

"Ahem," Doctor Helen Bryce cleared her throat. She was almost compelled to throw a piece of bread at him, until he finally looked directly at her. "Hi Lex," she wiggled her fingers in a wave, plastering on a fake smile. 

He gave her a quizzical look, "Did you say something?"

"Just for the last half hour," she snipped, taking a rather large gulp from her wineglass.

"I'm sorry," he shook his head, giving her a small sympathetic smile. 

"so," she put down the glass for the moment, "What was so much more interesting then my company?" She was trying to tease him.

Lex watched a piece of ice swizzle in his drink, "My father's new assistant, Anna. Can't seem to get her out of my head." He looked up to find Helen's evil glare. 

"Really?" she sucked her teeth in disgust, becoming as cold as the ice in his drink. 

"Yeah, there's just something that doesn't fit right," he got lost again in thought. His mind working like a well-oiled engine – heading straight for one destination. Set on solving the puzzle. 

"Lex!" childishly Helen slammed her hand down on the table to get his attention, also getting the attention of the patrons around them. 

Lex raised his eyebrows to question her behaviour.

She let out a loud groan, "That's it!" She rose from her chair, tossing her napkin on the half full plate and stormed off. All to the audience around them. 

The young millionaire was left confused for a moment until he realised he had just confessed to thinking about another girl to his date. It wasn't until then that he actually thought about Anna as a girl, instead of a seemly family mystery. A small smile crept across his face as he pictured the pretty form of the girl, warming him more then the glass of alcohol in his hand or the short embrace with Helen. 

He almost chuckled as he paid the bill for the unfinished meal. It seemed that Anger Management was doing him wonders, but sadly wasn't working as well for the doctor. The thought amused him as he walked out to the car. Until he spotted the good doctor waiting at the passenger side door. 

"I was leaving," she fumed, "Until I realised I left my car in Smallville."

He could have laughed out loud at her, completely breaking character. But the scene held so much pathetic humour for him – the independent, professional woman storming out just to wait by the car for him to give her a ride home. Of course he didn't, he just nodded solemnly as if he understood and unlocked her side like a true gentleman. 

She nodded without exchanging any pleasantries. 

The whole, long drive back to Smallville from Metropolis was in silence. All except the over exaggerated sighs from her side of the small, luxury car and him drumming the steering wheel with his fingers. 

There was also the parting suggestion she offered Lex, "Don't bother calling me," when she left the car matched with some muttering about how stupid she was for even trying to date the "Luthor Brat", or at least that was what he thought he heard. This time he did laugh though. He laughed all the way home. The whole thing was so amusing to him. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lex walked into the vast manner, debating whether or not to get a jumpstart on his paperwork or not. As to make the evening not a total waste of his time. He walked toward the library, destined for a glass of brandy before making any decision on work, when he heard what he swore was sobbing. Tentatively, he opened the oak door on to the room and scanned it for occupants, finding Anna kneeling on the floor next to the leather armchair. Her shoulders were shaking as she sniffled. 

He walked over to where she was, "Anna?" he said softly. 

"Shit!" she jumped forward, her hand landing in the mess of glass and brandy in front of her. "Shit!" she cursed again, recoiling her now bleeding hand. 

"Lemme see that," he crouched beside her, taking out his handkerchief as he cradled her hand in his. "Hold still," he told her in a calming voice as he inspected the wound.

She sat back on her heels; shyly wiping the tears from her face in embarrassment, for the accident and for having him find her crying - again. But all she could concentrate on was how gentle his touch was and even how caring he seemed to be. A complete contrast to her earlier company. 

"Think you'll live," Lex's smile was in his words as he applied pressure to the palm of her hand with the silk cloth. 

"sorry," she choked out, crying again. She was unable to get a reign on her emotions, they were still all over the place, much like her head. 

"Hey," with his free hand he reached to wipe away the tears on her cheek. Surprising himself with his tenderness. But there was something he couldn't name in her eyes that had this effect on him. His hand fell to cup her cheek, softly pulling her in as he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was so chaste, his bottom lip brushing against hers before making full contact. Her lips were equally pressing against his.

Her head was swimming: The soft touch of Lex's fingers and lips on her face and the dominating grasp of Lionel. The contrast of the gentle electric jolt given off by his lips and the draining pressure. The possible pleasure pushed out by the pervious pain. She gasped, pushing him back and shaking her head to clear the confusion. The confusion that was clear in her face. 

He sat back on the floor, completely dumbfounded as he watched as she shook her head and stumbling to her feet. 

"Sorry," she repeated taking another hopeful and apologetic look at Lex before hurrying away.

A smirk formed across his lips. He was completely intrigued by her. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Please review! And thanks for the ONE I did get. *smile*


	7. Secrets to Keep

****

A/N: thanks SOO much to the reviews I got, Kudelko and Gaz Destiny and the email from Dana. I hope I didn't take too long for this one….. hope to have another up by Friday. And now……

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Title: _Secrets to Keep_

Chapter Completed: January 8, 2003

Clark loaded the back of the truck with extra enthusiasm this morning. Sure he was always happy to deliver the produce order to Lex's. It gave him a chance to visit with his friend. But the added spring in his step this morning was because of Pete. Well, more accurately it was Pete's reminders of how Anna had smiled at Clark and the possibility of running into her there. The smile broadened across his face. 

"I'm heading out now," Clark called into the kitchen at his parents. 

"Alright son," Jonathan replied as the boy quickly grabbed a bundle off the counter before taking off for the truck.

He only had a few stops to make in town before the Luthors'. He smiled at the bundle on the passenger seat. Only a few stops before Anna. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel along to the radio. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Anna stood in the Luthor kitchen, twirling the cord of the wall phone with her fingers. Anxiously listening to the ringing. 

"Hi Daddy," she forced a smile on to her face, even if he couldn't see it she knew it would do him good to hear it. 

"Sweety, hi," she could hear him perk up and then fall again like he remembered she wasn't just away, "How are you getting along there?"

"I think the better question would be how are you?" she was worried about him. He hadn't been all that well in over a year, since all of this really started. She knew it was guilt and anxiety and now she couldn't be there to take care of him. She was stuck here. 

"Fine, just fine," he dismissed her, continuing, "What I really want to know is how my little girl is?"

She managed a laugh at that. She always laughed when he called her his little girl – mostly because she had been taller then him since she was thirteen and she was on her way to turning twenty. Just as suddenly as the laughter came, so did tears. "I'm fine dad," she lied. But the truth wouldn't do any good. She didn't want anyone to know, especially her father. This was a secret much better kept. "Everything is fine," that last one was for herself, to regain herself. She couldn't go around falling apart at the drop of a hat. 

"Has Luthor mentioned the debt?" she could hear the vile rising in her father and felt the bile in her. She bit her lip.

She was about to reply with another lie about how fine everything was when the devil himself came tapping his way into the room. It actually put the saying 'speak of the devil' into practise. 

Lionel didn't say anything. He could identify her best by the scent of her hair, a fragrance he had become accustomed to because of their intimacy, and of course her voice drifting into the hall. He just walked right up to her. 

"I'll have to call you back," she said quietly into the receiver, hanging up without waiting for a reply, because of the position of one of Lionel's hands. Possessively, square on her hip. She knew what was coming, his daily affirmation of dominance. 

His hand moved along her face. A touch she was becoming desensitised to – she was becoming numb. Even the movement of his lips to press against hers. Her body shut off, going completely ridged, the only thing moving was her mind. And the only thought in her head was how public this move was. Lionel wanted his power to be evident to himself and now, it seemed, others. And she worried. Worried someone would see and draw the wrong conclusion or worse, they would see it for what it really was. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clark fought the urge to whistle while he unloaded the truck, taking special care not to crush the bundle resting on top of the crate. Despite all his self-control he whistled a bar of the Crows fight song as he kicked the back of the truck closed. He knew he was far too excited about dropping off the order and the slightest possibility of seeing Anna. But it was all Pete's fault, at the root, if only he hadn't encouraged him. He laughed at himself, walking up to the door. He was about to just walk in, like Lex had told him he was welcome to do, when he spotted it. Silently he watched as the senior Luthor pulled his mouth back from Anna's and carefully walked away, letting his hand trail along her stomach. 

Anna spotted Clark's face in the window, quickly she opened the door to let him into the kitchen. She bit her bottom lip, unsure of whether or not he had been witness. 

Clark walked passed her and dropped the crate onto the counter top with force, "Produce order," he informed her, "and those were for you," he motioned his head toward the bundle of flowers that fell to the floor as he turned back to the door. 

She was sure he had seen, "Clark wait," Anna grabbed on to his arm, making him turn to face her. At least wanting him to, but all she could get him to do was stop, "That wasn't what you think it was."

"You were kissing Lionel," his lip curved up in a sneer. 

She shook her head, "no, no you don't understand what you saw." Her voice was defeated. 

He turned to face her, part of him fed up with people not thinking he understood what was around him. He was almost seventeen, and alien. He understood. 

Letting go of his arm she now turned away, not wanting to face him now. "It's complicated," she wasn't sure why she felt the need to dump this all in the lap of the sixteen year old kid, "Have you ever owed someone?" She turned back to him, "I mean really owed them, dearly owed them for everything and you had to do something horrible to repay them," she leaned against the counter, her eyes were so sincere. 

Clark opened his mouth, he was about to go into a self-righteous speech on right and wrong when he remembered his father. His adoption. Pete's family. And Lionel Luthor. He closed his mouth, his brow knotted and he nodded slowly. 

She hoped that he understood that this is what this was. Her having to repay a huge debt in the worst way. "And Clark, please," she wanted to say don't hate me, just to know that she was okay even after this or even because of it, she pleaded, "don't tell anyone. Some secrets are better kept secret." She still didn't know why she was laying more on the teenager, but part of her felt that he would understand this part.

And secrets he did understand. He nodded knowingly.

"Thank you," she wanted to hug him, just in thanks for this little support and for comfort but she stayed planted where she was, casting her eyes to her feet. 

Clark gave her a small smile, upset at how sad she was and out of sympathy. He bent down to retrieve the fallen flowers, "These are still for you." He held them up to her, wanting to put an end to her self-torture, like he couldn't do with his father. 

Her mouth twitched to smile as she took the grouping of cornflowers from him, "Thanks."

The farm-boy smiled fuller now. Sure most would probably toss her off for whatever this all was, but he understood and somewhat respected the idea of following through with a twisted sense of duty – at least in someway. And he knew his parents, if they were to know, would want to make sure the young woman was all right. 

"Really. Thanks," she squeezed his forearm and gave a tight smile. 

Which he smiled and nodded to. Clark Kent, the great keeper of secrets. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	8. Curious Interludes

****

Title_: Curious Interludes_

Chapter Completed: January 9, 2003

Lex sat at his desk, various folders lie open in front of him and an investigator waiting on hold on the phone. He sighed. For being the best in Metropolis they hadn't been able to find anything more then a certain high school reporter and were costing him thousands. 

"Yes," he answered the other line while running a hand over his head.

"Mr. Luthor," the investigator sounded pleased with himself. 

"You'd better have something new," he almost growled into the phone.

The other voice began quivering, "I…I'm going to fax it right over sir."

The call disconnected with a push of the millionaire's button. He was frustrated with the incompetence and a little with himself for his curiosity. He should be working. He had reports, files, mail and un-returned phone calls all waiting for him, but instead he was dwindling away time and money on Anna. He smiled. There was just something intriguing him, more than an attraction or desire to solve the puzzle. And yes there was an attraction. He felt it and wondered whether or not she did too.

The drifting of his thoughts was interrupted by the noisy beeping of the fax machine, announcing the incoming delivery. He rose from the desk chair and strided over to the beckoning machine. A medical report. Research papers. A LuthorCorp financial statement. A death certificate. Interesting grouping of information all linked to why Anna Clarkson was there. He gathered up the pages, giving them a quick once over and picking up on a few words. Heart failure. Misappropriated funds. Millions. Genetic alterations. Human testing. Again he thought of it as interesting, intriguing. 

Lex folded the information and slipped them into his pocket as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning," he made his presence known to Anna who still stood at the back counter. 

She exchanged pleasantries with him, feeling nervous after their encounter the night before, as he leaned to the side of her. Appearing to be more interested in the food crate.

"How's your hand?" he tossed an apple up for himself to catch, inspecting the red orb. 

The young woman looked over the slashes in her palm, "Fine, thank you. But I'm sure you're handkerchief is ruined," she half smiled. 

Lex just shrugged as he switched sides to lean back on the counter to see what she was busying herself with, "Secret admirer?" he raised an eyebrow to the flowers. Only the slightest inclinings of jealousy in him. 

She shook her head, "They're just from Clark. Sweet boy," she turned to face him, in time to watch him bite into the fruit's flesh. Her mind flashed back to his soft lips pressed to hers. A soft blush tinted her cheeks. 

"Best apples in Smallville," he seemed to be addressing the very fruit, then held it out to her. The expression on his face told her to trust him. 

Anna couldn't help but feel a little like Eve having the Serpent temp her and God was it ever temping. And even a bit erotic. She covered his hand with hers, to steady it as she took a small bite from the offered apple. 

Lex let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Oh, there was an attraction all right. 

They looked at each other and laughed. An amused laughter like they knew that what the other was thinking was the same as what they were. Almost like getting caught making out at school. 

"I've never heard you laugh," he observed of the month she had been there, "I like it," he quietly confessed. 

"Me too," she echoed him. Neither one noticing the intensity of the stare between them. Or that they were still holding hands…and their apple. 

Before Lex could make another move his cellular telephone whined its ring, demanding his attention. 

"I need to…" he stammered. 

And she sputtered, "I should…"

"…go," they both finished, separating them selves. 

He walked back to his study, and she turned back to the waiting flowers and crate. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey Clark," Chloe smiled as he entered the Torch office, "To what do I owe this pleasure on a Saturday no less?"

He smiled politely, "I need some help." He dropped himself into a nearby, backward chair.

Her smile broadened, leaning back on her chair and stretching her fingers out in front of herself, "What can I do for you?"

"I need…I want…I'm curious," he finally settled on. 

"Okay," she could almost laugh at him if he didn't look so cute with his brow knotted in confusion, "About what?"

"Who actually," he rested his chin on the back of the chair. 

The reporter narrowed her eyes, sitting up, "Who?" she almost didn't dare ask. 

"Anna," he replied, not really paying attention to Chloe's reaction, as usual. 

She was fighting the urge to smack her forehead with her hand or band her head against the desk. "Of course," she said under her breath, then to Clark, "Well, what do you wanna know?"

Clark opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He thought again, "I don't really know," he scratched his head. 

This time she did laugh, "Well, if you want me to help you're going to have to figure out what you wanna know, you know."

He slumped lower, "I wanna know who she is. Why she's here. Just what's going on. But it's really none of my business. And I already know too much. I wish I knew what to do with what I know. I wish I just didn't know it. I'm just confused," he rambled on, sighing loudly. 

Chloe perked up, "Just what do you know Clark?" She might not exactly like Anna Clarkson, but damn if she wasn't curious. She was Smallville's most interesting mystery lately. No resent meteor freaks-of-the-week to occupy the reporter's curiosity or time. So she was settling on the human enigma. 

"Huh?" he was pulled out of his little daze, "Nothing."

She raised a questioning eyebrow to him. 

Shaking his head he told her, "I can't say anything, it's a secret. I promised."

She groaned. Clark and his precious secrets. Not that she personally had a huge problem with it. She did keep her killer crush on Clark hush-hush for years. But she had spent every night, since Lana moved in, listening to her piss and moan about it. For two girls who swore off the plaid clad farm boy they sure spent a lot of time talking about him. 

He pouted at her. 

She sighed, breaking into a smile. Chloe Sullivan's greatest weakness: The Clark Kent puppy dog face.

"You know Chlo, if I could, and I wish I could, tell anyone you'd be the first," he smiled, seriously wishing he could tell her, just to tell someone. 

She smiled brighter. Her second greatest weakness was Clark's smile. "Deal," she nodded, "But you can make all this secrecy up to me…" she flipped the switch on the monitor, turning it off, "You can treat me to coffee." She rose to her feet, tossing her book bag over her shoulder.

He smiled up at her, "You got it." He felt better just being with Chloe.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I just that these scenes were cute! There's note much to the plot here...but come on! It's cute!!

And thank you my loyal readers!! (both of you that I know of!) 


	9. Welcome to Wonderland

****

Title: _Welcome to Wonderland_

Chapter Completed: January 15, 2003

**__**

Just to be Safe….R Rating for this chapter! 

Pouring over the given information Lex let out a sigh. It had taken him the better part of the day, but he was convinced he had pieced together the puzzle. And the picture it formed was far from pretty. He rubbed his forehead to relieve the tension. 

Her father was a loyal employee of the company, working in medical research – loyal enough to receive free reign with the division's resources. That was probably part of the downfall. That and the twisted twists of fate. And that was something he could relate to, the mysterious ways of the divine. Whatever that might be. He picked up the medical report and death certificate. Sick twists of fate. But he doubted there were any other kind. Mother and child afflicted by the same illness. One dead to give the other life. Lex ran his hand down his face, reeling in the fact that a father could sacrifice so much to save a child. And dawning on how guilty the child would feel. He also knew how much of a tool that could be if manipulated properly. He could also draw parallels between them, him and her, that was probably why he was feeling what he was sure he was. Leaning back in his chair he just stared off at the door, trying to decipher what was flowing through him. 

"Anna," he abruptly called out when she entered his line of vision. 

"Lex?" she replied drawing it out like a question as she paused at the door. 

He rose and circled to the front of the oak desk, "Could you come in here?" He gave the papers a quick push to the side as she approached, a smile playing on his lips. 

She stood there, almost in waiting, to see why she had been beckoned. Unable to keep her eyes off him, even as she fought with her eyes, she was drawn to him. 

He too seemed to have a problem controlling all his senses around her. He could catch the scent of her skin, swear he could hear her heart beat, remembered the taste of her mouth as he took in the very sight of her. All his will was tried to hold him back from fulfilling the need to touch, to feel her. 

"I…" he took a deep breath to clear his head, "I know why you're here."

She fell still even her breath dared not to move. 

Lex turned to the desk, picking up pages, "I'm sorry about your mother," he turned back to face her, holding the stack of pulp and ink. 

His statement struck her in the weirdest way. Expecting a blow to the gut she received one to the heart and head. Her mouth opened but there was no sound, no words just the image of her mother flooding back into her head. Her eyes widened and she felt like her body would give out under her. She wasn't expecting that, wasn't expecting a jab into the personal tragedy that had began this. She expected an accusation, an assumption, not her mother. 

He moved to support her, wanting to give the hug he never got, but unsure if he knew how. He brushed hair behind her ear, his fingers combing through to trail along her neck. Raising her chin to connect their lips. 

The kiss was deep and shook Anna's body farther. His tongue moved with hers, stroking together until her moaned into his mouth. It was like every nerve in her body was numb and alive with sensation at that same moment. 

She pulled back, before taken completely over the edge, meeting the affectionate resistance of his arm around her waist. 

Lex's mouth hung open in question. 

Again, it took her time to clear her head to speak. The touch of his lips disarming her mind. "You don't know it all," she shook her head, still working to pull back from him without success.

He shook his head along with hers, "Don't care."

Lifting her chin again, parting her lips by dragging his thumb down them he then captured the waiting gap with his mouth. The sensation rippled through her and his hands traced out her body, popping the buttons of her shirt. His hands moved up to her shoulders, using this to pull back to breath and still keep her in his sight. 

"Not here," he spoke with his lips just hovering above hers, sending shivers through-out her body. Unable to resist, he kissed her again, before leading her down the hall to his bedroom. Both leaving the pages on the office floor along with any thought of Lex's connected to them. 

As the door closed so did his mouth on hers. Their lips forming words neither could decipher, only feel. Now he pushed the shirt off her shoulders, letting it fall to their feet. Her hands became busy with the same task, but letting her hand trace along his naked chest. The air shuttered out her body. 

They moved back in a sensual grace, stream lining to the awaiting bed. Carefulness of hands discovering new territory. Lex laid Anna back, moving in a fluid motion, on to the bed. His hand moved up her thigh, but over the fabric of her skirt to rest on her hip as he took position over her. 

The handmaid licked her lips, but stopped the kiss before it landed on her, "I…" she searched for the words to explain her existence there, to give him the truth but could only find the pathetic voice, "shouldn't…"

He silenced her resistance with a finger on her lips and a slip of the tongue, "I could love you." He said it before his mind had a chance to filter it, unsure if it held truth or just wanting her in bed. 

Either way the mere gesture stopped her words and let her fall into him. Forgetting her father, a five million stolen dollar debt and Lionel. All were temporarily wiped from her mind. 

The playboy kissed the base of her neck, leaving a trail of them down between her breasts. One hand caressing her thigh, the other making light work of her bra.

"Beautiful," he muttered into her ear as he viewed her nearly naked body. 

Every movement, every touch seemed to Anna to be about her. Alighting her senses. Awakening every inch of her body that had been numbed to the other. The only part shut down was her conscious mind. The only thing occupying her was the feel of his hands on her skin as he removed her clothes and almost suddenly him inside her, filling her. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure, but she could still see every detail of his face down to the tiny scar on his lip. Even the sound of her name breathed into her ear excited her to no end. 

"Lex," her voice was a moan into the room.

Her hands grasped onto his back, fingers threatening to leave scratches in their wake. Marking out where she had been as he delved into the wonderland. Developing their own rhythm. No thought, no words, just movement and passion. 

Harder thrusts.

Haggard breathing. 

Increased pace. 

Muffled screams. 

Flashes of light and body spasms.

One final groan and Lex collapsed over Anna, sweat slicked skin pressed to her quivering flesh. 

"Lex…" her voice quivering like her form under him, but an afterglow smile on her lips. 

He kissed her again, soft and chaste now. The man behind the brick wall had felt something. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: The title is inspired by John Mayer's "You're Body is a Wonderland". 

And just a little side note…Lex/Michael is SO HOT! Sorry… hehe 


	10. Territory: Claim and Destroy

****

Title: _Territory_: _Claim and Destroy_

Chapter Completed: January 20, 2003

****

Lionel didn't squint as the Kansas sun shone directly into his room, no need to. He had no physical proof of the time, just knew that Anna was late with the morning routine. And Lex hadn't bothered to poke in on him yet. He could just feel power slipping from him. He ventured into the hall, calling out for her, "Anna. Anna," using the perception of him as the needy and abandoned. He knew the power of guilt and planned on using it. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Anna stirred slightly, nestled in this safety. She didn't want to leave the new-found, rich bliss; the silk sheets, down pillows and Lex's warm body pressed against hers. She was content and even happy in the warm and sensual afterglow. But the calling continued, Lionel kept calling her name and threatening her here. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes. The sound and feel of Lex's breathing combating with the urgency of Lionel's voice. She wished to stay where she was, even prayed for it, safe and warm and where her _duties_ never existed. But she didn't want it to invade here, this little piece of paradise. Especially didn't want it to wake Lex and tell him. 

"Anna," Lionel came closer to the door. 

She became nervous, internally twisting in turmoil. Slipping out of the bed, so carefully as to not disturb her mare as he slept at her side. She sighed with defeat as she left the safe warmth of his sleeping embrace, letting his arm fall to the bed. Watching him sleep there, all innocently and sweet, his comment from the night before drifted in her head. 

"Anna?" Lionel again.

She had to rush now, scanning the floor for her clothes, any clothing but wanting so much more to stay and watch the peaceful sleeper. Hastily, she pulled on her skirt and his shirt from the pervious night before quietly stepping out to the hall. 

"Lionel," she approached him, trying to fix her hair and maintain a kept-up appearance, instead of the clothes off the floor look. Even if he couldn't see it, she felt like she needed to. 

"Where have you been?" the senior Luthor waited for her and the coming excuse. This held a certain amusement for him. 

"I…I was drying my hair," after she said it she wanted to smack herself for it, "I had a shower then was drying my hair. Lost track of the time," it was the only thing she could come up with. Her mind and body still recovering from the night before. 

His face expressed that he didn't exactly accept that. He leaned into her, his head tilted to the side of her neck. Inhaling deeply, exhaling with displeasure. The scent was gone, it had changed. The light fragrance of her was gone, replaced by sweat and sex. And there was another, one he knew but couldn't place. 

He pulled back, his face stone. Anna's adrenaline rushed. She was terrified he'd know, and couldn't figure out what he would do. 

****

He turned and started walking back to his room. "Come," a simple and direct order. All that was missing was the snap of his fingers to make her owned. 

She hung her head slightly, and followed. Any liberation from orgasm last night was being taken away. She had a duty and was held captive by it, for it, to it. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lex stirred, his arm probing into the now empty side of the bed. The hand feeling out across the silk plane, his brow knotted in the confusion of her not being there. He opened his eyes slowly, fearful he was leaving a dream for the stark reality. But he had been so sure of it. So sure of her, of them, of it all. Even sure of what he felt. A smile spread across his face, he ment what he said. He really could love her. She just seemed special…and as he looked around the room, she also seemed to be gone. He rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling; a happy sigh escaped him and even a little chuckle. 

But then he began to really wonder where she had disappeared to. He may have actually missed her. He climbed out of bed, surveying the trail of clothes on the floor. His smile was in amusement and happy contentment. But he couldn't quite shake the negative nagging in his head. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Do you want breakfast?" Anna asked tentatively, she felt completely out of place again. Not that she was comfortable before, just accustomed, but that was lost. 

"Skip it," Lionel waved it away. He circled her, like stalking prey. And like out of animal instinct he stopped directly in front of her, face on. "Something else," the words hissed out his mouth as he moved to claim her lips.

In reaction she turned, his mouth landing in the hair at the side of her neck. She knew how damaging that move was. 

He grabbed her by the shoulder. Furry rising in him. She disrespected his authority. Infuriating him farther was the recognition of the other scent on her. It was Lex, Lex's cologne. He pulled back to face her again, his mouth twisted in a deranged grin. 

This disturbed her. It was like he gained another sick pleasure from it. And she shuddered. 

He pressed her back against the nearest piece of furniture, one hand slid down her arm clasping on with a tightening grip, as the other began travelling. It cut across her thigh and up her hip toward her breast. He had to mark out his territory, reclaim it. Now it was his hand on her bare skin, slipping under the fabrics covering her. The scene played out like a John Donne poem, his sureness that she was his territory, only ment for his use. He pressed his lips to hers, the force of his urgency smashing her lips into her teeth. She tasted blood. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lex walked down the hall, his step light but head heavy with the feeling of impending dread. A clatter from his father's room lead him there, his search for Anna also directed him. 

He peered into the room, stopping short – in mid-step and mid-thought – Gaping at the scene in front of him. His father had his lover pressed against the dresser. Those hands covering everywhere his were. He felt sick but couldn't turn away, not until they knew he was there, he had stumbled on to _this_. Her face was turned away, so no one could see him. It was only when he saw her hands move that he found a voice, or noise, or movement to inform them of his presence. 

She pushed back on Lionel's shoulders, turning to view the figure at the open door. 

"Lex," she choked out in a pathetic voice. 

That was all he needed, he couldn't stomach anymore. Rage and pain surged through him, he had to get out of there, leave this _home_. 

She looked back to Lionel, his face had that same deranged smile across it. He had killed two birds with one stone. He had exhibited power over them both. Her chest heaved to sob, but no tears spilled. She lost the human capability to do it, the creature trapping her had destroyed it. May have destroyed her. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: The John Donne poem I'm referring to is, Elegy XIX

Sorry about the time on this one…I got bad marks on two papers in the last while…and haven't really felt like writing. It's hard to write when someone says you're poor at it! :(

But the next one should be up in by Thursday…


	11. Reckless Heart

Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy to have my handful of loyal readers! :) And now….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

****

Title: _Reckless Heart_

Chapter Completed: January 22, 2003

****

Anna rushed to the door only to see the sports car speed down the road. And see it skid to barely miss the on coming car. She dragged her hand through her hair, an undying urge to scream out. Or just throw herself off this damned castle. Her nervous attention was grabbed by that other car as it pulled up. 

The blonde from the coffee shop stepped out, "Was that Lex?"

Clark emerged from the other side, looking back at the road in confusion. 

"Clark," Anna was happy to see someone she knew, someone she trusted and ran over to him. 

"Anna?" Clark was surprised to see the young woman so frantic. Her appearance was also starling; instead of the classic wool suit she had a man's dress shirt barely covering her, a crumpled skirt and as Clark and Chloe looked down, no shoes, "What's going on?"

"It's Lex. He saw…what you saw," she said cryptically, her eyes were pleading. Not the same way as before, this time she was much more urgent, much more pained. "Please, Clark…I'm really worried," she clasped on to his arm again. 

From experience with the millionaire, Clark knew that anytime he took off like that there was cause for worry. He nodded. Wanting desperately for a distraction so he could run after, break off and save a friend. Fulfil his role as hero. 

As if out of the mere will of the soon to be superhero, there was movement at the front door. Lionel appeared at the threshold, the devil himself coming to see the anarchy he had created after Lex's witness. Anna went ridged, turning away from the teens she covered herself defensively, pulling the shirt closer around her. What almost sounded like a growl escaped her throat. 

Chloe observed this with curiosity, which was all Clark needed to take off in a blur of colours. 

The almost-stand off ended uneventfully, the beast returning to its cage and her free to relax. The girls turned back to where Clark had been, which was now an empty, open car door. 

Anna looked at the other girl for explanation, to question. 

She shook her head, "He does that all the time," shrugging a little, "stopped asking," she smiled at her own frustration. 

The older girl smiled supportively at her counter-part, then felt self-conscious of the way she looked. She straightened the shirt and skirt, wiping her mouth with the sleeve. A smear of blood and saliva. 

"You alright?" Chloe tilted her head in inquiry. She wasn't jealous of her now, not that she ever was, and even against all her reporter nature she was more concerned for her then curious. 

Anna shrugged, she didn't want to pile anything else on these kids right now, it was weird enough, all of this was weird enough as it was. "I will be when I get to Lex," was the only reply she'd give, through a laugh-hidden sob. She looked over the car and the girl, "Can you go after them?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The coloured blur stopped in front of the speeding car. One moment the road was clear – Lex's mind reeling in thoughts and images imprinted on his brain. He kept thinking about Victoria…and his father. He cared for her so much and his father took that away. He felt sick – the next Clark stood in the way. Lex slammed on the breaks and frantically turned the car, swerving into a ditch. The tire squealing filled the empty road. The dust settled and Lex stepped out. 

"Clark! What the hell?!" he stood at the side of his car, marvelling at how the boy was fine, perfectly fine. Not even shaken. The millionaire on the other hand had to grip the door. 

"Lex," he jogged up, "You alright?" his eyes wide and concerned. It took a moment for the realisation to hit the other that it wasn't the near accident Clark ment. 

He leaned against the car and gave an uncommitted shrug, but his face in a scowl. 

Clark leaned next to him, "She sort of told me."

Lex huffed out his nose in a laugh. He slid down, landing in the car seat in a heap. His legs dangling out to rest his elbows and head on, "Well did Anna tell you I fell for her, made me fall for her hard. While she was carrying on with my father." His tone was vicious and snide and pained. 

"I knew that too," Clark looked up from his feet, shifting them nervously as Lex groaned. "But do you know why, the reasons I mean?"

Lex glared up at him.

"It's just that I don't think it's what it looks like," he used the same words Anna had. He received another sharp glare from the fallen man. "I…I just mean it didn't seem…" he stuttered, "it was creepy."

Lex ran his hand over his head as Clark offered the next statement, "like it was forced," and fell silent and still. Images and words flashed through the man's mind; Anna crying in the study, in the hall and her broken spirit, a stolen five million dollars, a father's cryptic comments and hers _"You don't know it all."_ A whirlwind of information and suggestions twirled around him, the mental visions of it making him dizzy. He slumped lower.

"ah…Lex," Clark was worried about the quiet anguish.

He glanced up again- wishing he didn't have an audience, that he could be left alone for this, -questioning what he wanted. 

Clark wanted to ask what he ment when he said he had fallen hard, wanted to know that clearly something was what it seemed, wanted to know what his friend was suffering through, but his open mouth produced no sound. He just closed his mouth and gave a little smile, unsure of anything he could say or do or anything really. Just trying to be there for a friend…which seemed to be the hardest heroic act for him. 

The other car slowed to a stop just ahead of the ditched sports car. Anna rushed out the moment she could and over to Lex. She slowed the closer she got, stopping in front of him. As she got closer he looked up, his eyes sad but stern. 

She opened her mouth, taking a deep breath like she was about to take a deep plunge, "Lex," she said without sound escaping. 

He reached around her waist, pulling her to him and burying his face on her stomach. His shoulders started to shake in a sob as silent as her words. 

Clark took this opportunity to sneak away to Chloe's car, "We should go," he whispered even though the pair was oblivious to their existence. 

She turned to him as he rounded the car, "You have some big blanks to fill in Clark Kent." She slipped into the car. 

Anna stroked his head, then fell to her knees at his feet. She lifted his face, wanting to stare deep into those blue eyes, telling him how sorry she was, she wanted to explain it all. And since paradise had fallen down around them, she found a voice, found the human voice that being with him gave her, "My father stole five million from LuthorCorp to cure an illness…"

Lex shook his head, he didn't want her to continue, didn't want to hear it, he _had_ pieced it together. 

She hushed him, she needed to tell him, "…Your father wanted it paid back, by any means…" she trailed off, feeling dirty and low for what she had done, what she had been apart of. And cried. Her human side returned. 

He stroked her hair now, soothing her, and running his hand down her cheek. He leaned in to kiss her, sealing them with their lips. He pulled back, leaning his forehead on hers, "Just don't say it was business." It was a sad, joking tone. 

She hugged him with force, leaning back to catch his eyes again, "THIS is so much more then that…so much more." She caressed his cheek, planting the lightest, purest kiss on his waiting lips. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	12. End Scene

****

Title: _End Scene _

Chapter Completed: January 23, 2003

Lex dropped a heavy piece of paper on the desk in front of his father, "here."

"Lex? What's this?" he felt out along the oak plane to find the offer, feeling the folded paper.

"Ownership to the Smallville plant," the younger Luthor stood solidly directly opposite of him. His features stern like in a business meeting, prepared to close a deal. The only language his father understood, and respected. 

Lionel's face played with amusement, "I appreciate it, but must inquire as to why it has been dropped into my lap this morning."

Taking a deep breath, he didn't want any emotion to slip through his words, "Consider it payment for Doctor Clarkson's debt."

Lionel raised his eyebrow and drummed his fingers on the desktop.

"And to release Anna from you…" the rage and vile clung to the last word, "arrangement."

The amusement spread over the other man's face as he leaned back in his chair, "I wondered where your interest lay in this. Quite the girl," his fingers moved up to stroke his lip in thought, like recalling a fond memory.

Lex could almost be sick at the way his father's mind worked and out raged at the way he used woman, victimised them like his mother, "Stop." He couldn't take the absolute smugness of his face and manner, "Just take it," he pushed the contract closer toward the other man, "and forget about Anna."

Leaning forward now, he continued, "Why so adamant Lex? Do you care for her? Our little Anna. One quick frolic in the sheets and its love," he teased like a child jealous of someone who had taken away his toy. He took his son's stillness and silence as an agreement, confession. "It's not love, you don't love her," he informed him, "You are a Luthor, incapable of love. She is just a possession. An object. You're just like me Lex. When you saw her for the first time you had the same thought, the same desire I had. You wanted to possess her, own the object."

Lex shook his head, he wouldn't listen to this, wouldn't believe it. He walked away, his steps squeaking on the floorboards. 

Lionel tossed the folded paper in this direction, landing at his feet, "You are a Luthor Lex; a collector. Remember that." He smiled to himself. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lex entered the small building populated by students. He made the trek toward the last room on the third, and top, floor creating the same commotion of giggles and whispers that his presence usual did. Part of him loved the attention from the groups of girls, the other amazed at how immature college kids could be. He knew high school-ers that were more matured. 

He unlocked the familiar door, with his key, and entered. She was playing her music loud enough to fill the unoccupied room with noise while she was in the shower. He smiled at knowing her habits…broader still at the image of her under the water's spray. 

Circling around the room he turned down the stereo just enough to hear the running water – that was as close he got to making himself at home in her dorm room. He had set her up here, pulled the few strings he had to get her a placement in the middle of the semester, but was always lost in his head if he was to be "at home." Contracts, meetings, bills, payments. His thoughts cleared, or at least quieted at the sound of the tap turning. All attention was drawn to the small bathroom door. 

Anna stepped out, her hair wrapped up on her head in a towel, one also clung around her still damp body. 

"Lex," she sang out in surprise, smiling she rushed over and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You haven't been here in weeks." 

"I'm sorry," he wrapped his arms around her waist, not caring about ruining his suit with water, and kissed her lips – a kiss that made her forgive him and made them both want more. 

She smiled, with a devilish twinkle in her eyes. "Missed you," she purred in his ear making him shiver. 

He tightened his hold on her, but before he could speak his father's words echoed through his head: _"She is just a possession…You are a Luthor Lex; a collector." _His eyes clouded, he was reminded of what he really was, he squeezed his eyes closed. 

****

The End

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: thanks to my loyal readers…really appreciated the reviews and knowing that someone else was reading it. The Anna Clarkson Saga will be continued in the sequel **_'The Handmaid's Tragedy'_** Coming soon! 


End file.
